The Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend
by merryb
Summary: Cisco and Piper get kidnapped by the same group and have to work together to get out alive. AU Real!Wells


**A/N: No, I don't own Flash. It belongs to the CW. Darn**

Today was December 23rd. It was the day of the Christmas party, and Cisco Ramon had said he would bring soup. But to make the soup, he needed basil. Which he doesn't have. Which is just freaking great. Cisco sighed. He would have to run to the store to pick up some basil, and that sucked, because the soup was almost done. He sighed again, put the top on the pot, and turned off the stove.

Since he knew basil wouldn't amount to much, he didn't bother to grab his wallet, so he just took cash out of it. On his way out, he grabbed his phone and helmet, and went out to his bike. Cisco didn't like the look of the weather, but decided against taking a jacket. It was only a five-minute journey both ways, and it wouldn't take long to buy what he needed.

Cisco soon regretted not bringing his jacket because it had started sprinkling. He decided to not go back for one, because he felt that it wasn't worth turning back for, and he was almost there anyway.

When Cisco got to the store, he remembered that he needed to call Dante about the party. He decided to it after he was done in the store, since it would take only a few minutes to get the basil.

It took him five minutes to get the basil, since he knew exactly where it would be. Luck was also on his side, because he got the last bottle of basil. But, he saw it was now drizzling outside, but he still needed to call Dante, and wanted to do it before he forgot. Cisco was also glad that he had managed to figure out how to waterproof his phone. As he was walking to his bike, he pulled out his phone and called Dante's number, but all he got was Dante's voicemail.

"Hey Dante, it's Cisco. Remember that you said that you would come to the party that Dr. Harrison and Dr. Tess are hosting," Cisco said, while putting the basil in the basket and getting on. He pushed off and started pedaling before continuing talking

"Also, you said you were making bread to go with the soup I'm making. I'm making tomato soup. The non-pureed kind." Cisco turned a corner on the way back to his house, only to find the street empty. He went past a few houses, before a windowless van came barreling around the corner at the opposite end of the street.

"Remember, it's at S.T.A.R. Labs. If you don't feel like looking up directions on the internet, just come by my house, and I'll give you direction, just as long as you give me a ride, but I think I'm getting a ride with Barry. Also, be warned that the two- WHAT THE HELL?" Cisco exclaimed as the van turned sideways right in front of him, making him stop, and blocking his path. He put the phone in his basket, forgetting that it was still in call mode.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? You can't do that! Would you move? I have places to be!" Cisco yelled, as he got off his bike, and started to walk to the driver side window. But when he was near the front of the van, the side door open, and four people, all wearing masks, got out. The ended up standing in a semicircle around Cisco

"Look, do you mind moving the van? I really need to get home," Cisco said to them. One of them took a swing at him, and Cisco barely managed to avoid it. He gently put his bike down, and put his arms up in a defensive position.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do to you?" Cisco asked, trying to keep an eye on all four of his attackers.

"You will know soon enough," said a different attacker, through what sounded like a voice changer, before suddenly swinging their fist, and catching Cisco off guard and hitting him in the ribs. Through the pain, Cisco managed to turn, and catch the person in the stomach. But while he was turned, the person behind him managed to hit him on the back with a kick. Cisco stumbled forward, and the person who he had just hit got him with a punch on the cheek.

"Leave his face alone! We won't get paid as much if his face is already messed up!" said someone from behind him, also with a voice changer. As Cisco turned to see who said that, the person who had first taken a swing at him kicked him on his lower abdomen, knocking the wind out of him, and making him fall over. On the way down, he managed to get one of his legs to connect with the legs of the one who had kicked him, getting some satisfaction in seeing them fall.

"Why is this taking so long?" Cisco heard one of them ask, as he was trying to get his breath back. "I thought he was supposed to be the weakest of the group!" Before he could wonder what that meant, the only one who hadn't attacked him picked him up roughly, and started to carry him toward the van. Before they made it, Cisco swung his legs back as hard as he could, and managed to hit the person in the groin. The pain of the attack made the person drop him, and Cisco managed to land on his feet. He made a dash toward his bike, hoping that Dante's voicemail hadn't ended, and that he had gotten all of it. He also wondered why no one had noticed the fight in the street. But, before he got to the bike, he felt a strong hand wrap around his neck, and another putting a cloth that smelled sickly sweet over his nose. As he tried to get out of the hold, he felt two people grab his arms, and two more grab his legs before he could try kicking the person.

'I forgot about the driver' Cisco thought as the world started to fade. Before he went completely under, he heard one of them say "Grab his phone! We might need it!" Then he was out, before being put in the van. The van did a sharp turn, and no one noticed the sound of breaking glass or the crunching of metal.

Dante Ramon was just about done with the bread. All he had to do now was put in the oven, and let it bake. Once it was in, he decided to check his phone, because he hadn't heard anything from Cisco about the party. When he checked his phone, he saw that he had a voice message. It was from four hours ago. About the time when Dante was practicing the piece he was going to play tonight. And his phone was in the other room, so of course he didn't hear it. He played the message, to see what Cisco would ramble on about. It started out in a very Cisco-y fashion, but then he started to get a little worried when Cisco started yelling at the car.

"Cisco, don't do anything stupid," he muttered as he listened to Cisco move around the car. He kept listening to the message, and then he heard the words "Leave his face alone," then silence. Dante stood there, trying not to completely panic. He decided to call Cisco's phone, hoping that Cisco got out of the fight fine, and was back home, finishing the soup. When he didn't get an answer, Dante decided to call the phone at S.T.A.R. Labs, to see if Cisco just had his phone on silent for some reason. The wait for someone to pick up was agonizing.

"Hello, Barry Allen speaking" an unfamiliar voice said.

"Hi, this is Dante Ramon. I was wondering if Cisco was there." Dante replied, hoping the answer would be yes.

"Not yet. I was going to go pick him up in about ten minutes. Why? Did something happen to him?" Barry asked, sounding confused, and slightly worried.

"Maybe. I got a voicemail from him, and it ended with a fight. I can't contact him, and I'm worried. The last thing-" Dante said before he heard the phone being handed to a woman, then a sound of something moving extremely fast.

Barry handed the phone off to Caitlin before running toward Cisco's house. He vaguely remembered the way, but he got a little lost on the way. He managed to remember where to go when he saw a store that Cisco would go to a lot. Barry turned the corner that would lead to Cisco's house when he saw it. Cisco's bike lying on the ground, with what smelled like basil. He picked up the bike, and carried it to Cisco's house.

When Barry got there, he set the bike down near the porch, and then he checked all the usual places to hide spare keys, but he couldn't find any. When he didn't see anybody near by, he vibrated his hands fast enough to pick the lock. He opened the door and walked in.

"Cisco! Cisco, are you here?" Barry called, walking around the different rooms. He walked throughout the house, trying to figure out where Cisco would be. When he came to the kitchen, he saw that there was a soup pot on the stove. Barry walked over to it, and took the lid off. With a sinking feeling, he checked the temperature of the soup. The soup was stone cold. Barry had a sudden thought that made his blood turn to ice. Cisco had been gone for hours.


End file.
